finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack
Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Bravely Default that was released on October 10, 2012. It was composed by Revo of the Japanese band Linked Horizon and features vocals from Revo and Joelle. Some tracks are reused in Bravely Second: End Layer. Track list Disc One (75:07) #'" "' - 3:15 #:The main theme. Plays at the title screen, when a new job is obtained and introduced, and when the party resolves to go on their quest to awaken the crystals. #'" "' - 2:12 #:Plays when accessing the Menu on the World Map and when accessing any of the features of the map menu. #'" "' - 1:19 #:Plays during the AR movie of Agnès's warning. A compilation of "Prayer of the Vestal", "The Evil One", and "Overture to Hope". #'" "' - 4:52 #:Plays during the opening FMV. Each segment features a medley of rearranged tracks; Agnès's segment contains elements of "Windward", Ringabel's segment contains elements of "The Land of Beginnings" and "Love's Vagrant". Edea's segment contains elements of "He of the Name" and "Under the Duchy's Banner". Tiz's segment contains elements of "You are My Hope", "World of Scattering Flowers", and "Prayer of the Vestal". #'" "' - 0:15 #:Plays when a new Chapter is begun. #'" "' - 3:33 #:Background theme of Caldisla. #'" "' - 0:10 #:Plays when the party rests at an inn. #'" "' - 2:48 #:The world map theme. #'" "' - 2:44 #:The main battle theme. #'" "' - 0:38 #:The victory fanfare. #'" "' - 4:27 #:Dungeon theme for the four temples and dungeons leading to important locations. #'" "' - 3:24 #:Plays during scenes with Tiz and Agnès. #'" "' #:Plays during cutscenes involving members of various Eternian factions. #'" "' - 3:30 #:Plays during tension sequences, such as Tiz and Agnès's escape through the Norende Ravine. #'" "' - 5:38 #:Boss battle theme for asterisk keepers. #'" "' - 0:28 #:The Game Over theme. #'" "' - 3:24 #:dungeon theme for strongholds occupied by enemy forces. #'" "' - 3:55 #:Plays during scenes of sorrowful nature, such as the deaths of certain characters. #'" "' - 4:23 #:Background theme when sailing aboard the Eschalot. #'" "' - 3:41 #:Background theme of Ancheim. #'" "' - 3:47 #:Background theme of Yulyana Woods Needleworks and the House by the Sea. #'" "' - 3:50 #:Dungeon theme for caverns. #'" "' - 4:14 #:Boss battle theme for significant monsters. #'" "' - 1:33 #:Plays when Tiz uses a Special Move in battle. #'" "' - 1:32 #:Plays when Agnès uses a Special Move in battle. #'" "' - 1:32 #:Plays when Edea uses a Special Move in battle. #'" "' - 1:37 #:Plays when Ringabel uses a Special Move in battle. Disc Two (72:53) #'" "' - 2:07 #:Plays during scenes of reminiscent nature, such as when talking to allied characters. #'" "' - 2:14 #:Plays before a Crystal is awakened. #'" "' - 1:48 #:Plays after a Crystal is awakened. #'" "' - 3:03 #:Plays during the scene when Agnès speaks to the people of Ancheim and the winds return to the land. #'" "' - 3:42 #:Background theme of Florem. #'" "' - 2:12 #:Background theme of the Drunken Pig tavern aboard Grandship. Also plays during humorous scenes. #'" "' - 2:31 #:Plays during the murder mystery scenario in Hartschild. #'" "' - 3:54 #:Background theme of Grandship. #'" "' - 4:05 #:Background theme of Hartschild and Eisen Bridge. #'" "' - 2:56 #:Background theme when flying aboard Grandship. #'" "' - 4:06 #:Plays during cutscenes involving the Council of Six. #'" "' - 3:56 #:Background theme of Eternia. #'" "' - 1:40 #:Plays when accessing the Event Viewer and Party Chats. #'" "' - 2:09 #:Airy's leitmotif, which also plays during her first battle. #'" "' - 4:06 #:Plays while exploring the Dark Aurora. #'" "' - 7:01 #:Plays during the second battle against Airy. #'" "' - 7:53 #:Plays during the third and last battle against Airy. #'" "' - 6:38 #:The final boss theme. Plays during the battle against Ouroboros. The second half samples "Horizon of Light and Shadow", "You Are My Hope", "Windward", "Baby Bird", "Love's Vagrant" and "Overture to Hope". #'" "' - 6:52 #:The ending theme, with vocals performed by Joelle and Revo. Plays during the ending credits. See also *''Luxendarc's Small Diary'' *''Luxendarc's Big Diary'' *''Revo Linked Bravely Default Concert'' External links *Official Soundtrack Site *[http://vgmdb.net/album/33726 VGMdb - Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack] References fr:Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack Category:Bravely Default Category:Soundtracks from the Bravely series